memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Voyager Season 1
Season 1 of Star Trek: Voyager. Episodes 1.01 Poison Chalice - The year is 2372 the is trying to survive another attack by two Kazon warships while traveling back to Federation space, with the death of half of the Voyager senior staff its up to Commander Jason Tyson to find away to save his crew and ship before the ship falls to the Kazon. 1.02 Time - While on route to Earth, the is sucked into a time portal and trapped 217 years into the past where United Earth is on the verge of war with the Romulan Star Empire, a Earth vessel called under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer as the two COs work together to figure out how to fix the problem. A Romulan ship shows up and its up to the two ships to team up and fight the Romulan ship before it can get information about both Earths and conquer them both. 1.03 Tin Man- While on course back to the Alpha Quadrant the USS Voyager has encountered a living ship drifting in space, an away team beams aboard and discovers a man named Tam Elbrun that the escorted to the Beta Stromgren system but when a Borg cube is on the way its up to the crew of Voyager to protect Tin Man from the Borg threat. 1.04 Fifth Race- While leading a research team on an alien planet studying alien inscriptions on the walls Captain Tyson peers into a strange viewer that grabs him and unleashed tons of Ancient knowledge into his mind. Forcing him to return to Voyager where he's slowly having his mind reconfigured can Dr. Fraiser find away to reverse it or will the crew lose their Captain forever. 1.05 Shuttlecraft Darwin- While on a return trip to Voyager Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell discovers that the USS Voyager has been destroyed on an asteroid rock, and the two make the journey back to Federation space via shuttle but when Jason discovers that their atmospheric systems have taken heavy damage due to a run in with an unknown anomaly but when they discover that Voyager isn't destroyed and they're instructed to meet them in sector 23 by 45 by 67 in grid 89 they need to find away to get the warp drive back online but when the lack of air catches up to them Captain Tyson tries to make the right choice but will they survive long enough for Voyager to save them. Cast Main Cast *Zac Efron as Captain Jason Tyson *Daniel Craig as Commander Typhuss James Halliwell *Elizabeth Gilles as Lieutenant Tina Tyson *Christina Aguilera as Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale *Wil Wheaton as Lieutenant Junior Grade Wesley Crusher *Pamela Flow as Lieutenant Jennifer McKnight *Natalie Portman as Lieutenant Jane Kal *Teryl Rothery as Doctor Janet Fraiser *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Amanda Tapping as Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter Guest Stars *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes Continuity and Trivia *Samantha Carter and Typhuss James Halliwell are still married and did not get a divorce in the year 2359. When Typhuss got assigned to the in 2371 as science officer Samantha went with Typhuss. *In this universe Samantha Carter is a Lieutenant Colonel not a Major. Unlike the primary universe Samantha Carter who was still a Major in 2371. Typhuss James Halliwell in this universe is a Commander not a Lieutenant. Unlike the primary universe Typhuss James Halliwell who was still a Lieutenant in 2371 when he was assigned to Voyager. *In this universe Jason Tyson and Prue Halliwell are still together and had a kid named Tina Tyson unlike the primary universe, Jason and Prue are just friends by 2379. And Jason is married to Julia Watson unlike this universe were he was assigned to the and not the space station Deep Space 9. Category:Star Trek: Voyager seasons